


Puppy Love

by 4always7caskett



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maks goes to a pre-Emmy party begrudgingly he's hit with a surprisingly adorable group of guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

He didn't want to go to the party, nor did he want to leave the apartment. It was pathetic but he was tired and he missed her. Yes, he saw her yesterday. Yes, he kissed her yesterday. Yes, the made love yesterday. Yes, he told her he loved her yesterday and already once today too. But he still missed her like crazy and it was pathetic. He had a party today and by tomorrow by Monday they would be back together in Detroit before flying to Italy for 2 glorious weeks of pure togetherness. He was giddy. But today, he didn't want to deal with it.

He got dressed lazily anyway, knowing that Meryl would admonish him for not appreciating each day he was given. He smiled at himself in the mirror as he thought about her, the way she would wrap her tiny arms around him in the morning while he brushed his teeth. She would stumble in to the bathroom behind him barely awake enough to walk and just hold him, burying her head in his back, pressing soft kisses against his muscles. He ghosted his hands around his middle feeling for the memory of her there.

He heard his phone ring from the bedroom, spit his tooth paste out and went to answer it. It was her. His whole face lit up as he slid his finger across the phone to answer.

"Baby, hi," he answered, his voice soft but deep with sleep.

"Good morning, teddy bear. You sound like you didn't sleep well."

"I never do the first night we are apart. I always miss my little bear."

"I miss you too. But hey, two days and we will be on our way to Italy. We can hold each other for 2 straight weeks. And our schedules aren't crazy after that either. We're almost there, baby." 

He could hear her smile through her words. See the way her cheeks were flushing a little red and her eyes were crinkling in the corners as her smile lit up whatever space she was in. He could feel the way her hand would be squeezing his if they were together now. And he could feel the happiness thinking of their future together brought them both. She was right they were almost there.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got to be so lucky to get you. It's so cliche but so true."

"I know. Me too."

"I gotta get going. I have this Emmy thing. I'll talk to you soon, yeah?"

"Of course, I love you."

"I love you. Bye, Mer."

"Bye."

He arrived at the party a short while later with Serge. They were escorted into a small room and given drinks. He and Serge stood at the bar, quite bored if they were honest, but enjoying each other's company none the less. 

They were putting their glasses down onto the bar when they heard a commotion out the open doors leading to a small patio area. They stood to investigate and immediately Maks' face lit up with a smile. Scattered around the area were about 15 puppies of all different breeds. Compulsively he wanted to adopt all 15 there and now for Meryl. Although the rational side of him knew that he would never get her attention again if he did. Okay, maybe that wasn't the rational side speaking but none the less it was true. 

"Serge, you gotta promise me you won't let me take any of these little ones home with me?"

"Meryl would love them all."

"Dude, I know. That's why you have to stop me from buying her them all."

"But that doesn't mean we can't send her pictures." Serge smiled at Maks as they made their way over to meet a small beagle looking dog. Her name was Macie and she could fit into just one of Maks' hands. Her back was spotted black and white, her ears looked to be dipped in caramel from their brown coloring. Maks snapped handed Serge his phone and stuck his head down by the little puppies ear.

"Picture time, buddy," Maks whispered to the dog, "Serge, take a picture please." Serge snapped the picture and handed the phone back to Maks. "Hmm, what do you think little guy? Is this one good enough for my princess? I think so, you make it so much cuter. She would love you so much."

"Maks, I'm going to throw up. Am I going to have to witness this all day?" All Maks did in response was glare at Serge and set the puppy back down. He unlocked his phone and opened messger clicking on his conversation with Meryl. He attached the photo of him and the small pocket beagle and typed, "This little cutie told me he wanted to steal you away from me. I told him no way," and hit send.

Maks visited with a few more adorable puppies, one looking like Sir Sleep so he of course sent a picture to Meryl, "Gus-Gus?"

He then saw a small black St. Bernard puppy with a white under belly and he could have sworn it was bear in the living flesh. Maks rushed over to the dog, trying to look as professional as possible. He laughed as he realized how much Meryl's puppy love was rubbing off on him. Maks reached the dog and bent down on his knees to look eye to eye with her. Maks began scratching through her long hair and around her neck.

Maks handed his phone to Serge again for another picture. Serge clicked the button just as the dog decided to lick all up the side of Maks' face. Maks took his phone back to examine the picture and laughed as he saw the result. His head was cocked to the side, a smile gracing his features as the dog's tongue slid up his face. This one had to go to Meryl. "She looks just like our bear. She and I had a chat. I was telling her how amazing of a mommy you would be and she liked the idea."

His phone finally rang after that one and he excused himself from the patio to answer it. 

"We're getting one as soon as we get back from vacation." Maks just laughed as her high pitched voice took an eager tone. "You and me, babe. We're going to get a puppy and raise it. We have so much time this fall to be together and it's the perfect time to start a little family of our own, yeah?"

"Hmm," he jokingly played up thinking of it even though they both knew he would agree. "I like how that sounds, 'a little family of our own,' you, and me, and a puppy. Sounds perfect."


End file.
